cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zakota
-- Homeworld: Tython, Korriban Species: Human Weapons: Red lightsaber, The Force Affiliation: Sith Empire Era(s): The Old Republic, Clone Wars Eye Color: Sith Yellow Known Apprentices: Kilindi Balsh, Cordé Condi Allies: The Sith Known Masters: Darth Malgus Worst Enemy: Jedi, Saitorr Best Friend: Himself Bio: Zakota was born on the Jedi homeworld of Tython. When Zakota was 2 years old the Sith had attacked the Jedi on Tython and stole the inhabitants' young. Saitorr, Zakota's twin brother, was already being trained in the Jedi arts. But Zakota had an unusually high Mitichlorian count and was stolen by the Sith and taken to Korriban. After the battle many Sith and Jedi bodies lie dead on the fields of Tython. At the age of 7 years, Zakota had already perfected the Force Lightning. His master was the Dark Lord of the Sith , Darth Malgus. Malgus had Zakota recite the sith code 5 times a day at any given time. He recited it while training, eating, fighting, and sleeping. "There is no peace, there is anger There is no fear, there is power There is no death, there is immortality There is no weakness, there is the Dark Side. I am the heart of darkness, I know no fear But rather I instil it in my enemies, I am the destroyer of worlds I know the power of the Dark Side, I am the fire of hate. All the universe bows before me I pledge myself to the darkness, For I have found true life In the death of the light. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." When Zakota turned 9 he was taught how to build his own lightsaber. Malgus would blast him with Force Lightning if he messed something up. His unique weapon was a silver/gold mixture (Similar to the one of Darth Sidious). The color crystal was a Synthetic Sith Crystal but with properties like none other. When Zakota turned 13 he was ready to face a Jedi Master. He mastered the Force Lightning in less than a day and mastered all of his Sith Lightsaber Combat styles and forms. He had fought a captured Jedi master and won but he had one wound on his leg. When Zakota turned 16 he had a "family reunion" with his twin brother, Saitorr. Zakota could tell by the look in Saitorr's eyes that he was nervous but Zakota had no fear or any emotion left for any of his family. Zakota and Saitorr dueled but if Zakota didn't let his hatred control his actions he would have won. Saitorr won that duel and Zakota got a nasty blast of Force lightning when he went back to Malgus. At the age of 19 Zakota betrayed his master and attempted to assassinate him. Zakota was unlucky but he did wound Malgus very badly. At the age of 23 he had realized that Malgus had placed a bounty on his head. 200,000 credits. Zakota knew that if he was dilivered to Malgus he would be killed. Zakota took all of his belongings and his starship to Coruscant. A few months later Zakota was meditating in his meditation chamber he heard a hissing sound and saw steam in his chamber while he was meditating. A few seconds later he realized that he was being frozen.......in Carbonite. Thousands of years past.................. Zakota was awakened from his forced hybernation in 14BBY by a girl named Cordé. He took her as his apprentice and trained her in the Sith arts. Since Zakota was woken up during the Clone War ERA he did not know anybody that now lived on Coruscant. One night Zakota lost his mind and went to the Jedi Temple. It looked different since the last time he was there. He killed as many Padawans and Younglings as he could and left their bodies lying on the floors of the Temple. A year later Zakota discovered the he and his brother,Saitorr, were simultainiusly frozen in carbonite. Saitorr was also on Coruscant as he was. He and Saitorr met up in the Officers Club. Saitorr was still in his robes from the Old Republic as Zakota was. They dueled and both left umharmed. Although, a bounty hunter caught it on video and revealed what she had saw to the Jedi Council. The Jedi are now pursuing this Sith Lord in hopes of turning him back to a Jedi. Months later Zakota returned to Korriban only to see the worst. Nothing. All the Sith Temples, abandoned and forgotten. He searched Temple after temple for any ancient Sith Archives. There were none. Zakota seathed with Rage. He went back to Coruscant and entered the Jedi Temple. He slaughtered anyone in his way. He made his way to the Archives of the Jedi. Saitorr found him in the Library killing Padawan after Padawan. Saitorr had no choice but to end his only brother. Saitorr ignited his lightsaber and charged at Zakota. Zakota parried his brothers attack and blasted him with force lightning. Saitorr was able to block Zakota's frantic blast of force lightning. Zakota ignited his own lightsaber and stood in his Form IV stance. "No, brother," Saitorr said," I will not fight you!" He deactivated his lightsaber and stood staring at his brother. "There is no peace with the Jedi! There is no peace......WITH YOU!!!" Zakota yelled and charged at his brother. Saitorr force pushed Zakota into the back wall and used the force to destroy Zakota's weapon of death and destruction. "The Sith have blinded you, Zakota!!" Saitorr cried," You are my brother, Zakota! I loved you!" Zakota did not listen to his brothers words. Saitorr put him down and started walking away. Zakota's eyes turned blistering yellow. He force pushed Saitorr onto the higher levels of the Archives. He threw his brother into a wall and blasted him full power with force lightning. "BROTHER DO NOT DO THIS AHHHH!!!!" Saitorr yelled in pain and fell. Zakota was certain that he had knocked his brother unconcious and ran for the exit of the Jedi Temple. When he got back to his hidden quarters he was ambushed. Green and Blue colored lightsabers ignited and lunged at Zakota. He dodged all of the attacks and turned the lights on. In the middle of the room stood nothing. Zakota was convinced he had been attacked. He heard a voice in his head, "Peace is a lie pease is a peace is a lie peace is a lie peace is a peace is a lie". He was losing his mind. He heard another voice in his head "The Sith have not completely turned you...". He fell down. Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Human